Toss-type and small motor powered flying toys are well known in the art, including some that have one or more tubular aerodynamic flight control surfaces. Exemplary of such prior art devices are the tubular wing toys disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,903,639-Howell, and 3,946,519-Vadik et al, and the generally flat, oval wing flying toy disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,509,018 to Morton.
The novel flying toy of this invention combines features of such prior art devices into a simple, inexpensive toy having adjustable aerodynamic surfaces, the combined adjustment of which enables the flying toy to perform a number of flight maneuvers.